


He Did What?

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff, Black Eye, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looks could kill, Castiel thinks, Dean would be dead on the floor. He glares with all of his might, directing all of his anger towards Dean. He stomps out of the room . . . and slams face first into Dean’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“You know what, Dean, if you don’t want to live with me, it’s fine, okay? I get it, you’re not ready and you don’t love me enough, you never have!” Castiel screams, and Dean sighs.

“I love you, Cas! I’m just not ready to move in with you, we’re only fucking _eighteen_!”

Castiel grabs his jacket from the back of the chair in Dean’s room, turning back to face him.

If looks could kill, Castiel thinks, Dean would be dead on the floor. He glares with all of his might, directing all of his anger towards Dean.

He stomps out of the room . . . and slams face first into Dean’s door. On the way down to the floor, his eye hits the doorknob.

“Cas!” Dean yells, and Castiel groans, rolling over onto his back. The world is spinning, there are three Deans, and his head is _pounding_.

“‘ean,” he slurs, and Dean swears.

“Shit, shit shit shit, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or something? Fuck, Cas, I didn’t mean to --”

“S’not your fault. Jus’ get me up.”

Dean helps to right him, but he almost loses the meal in his stomach as the world becomes blurred and out of focus. Dean carries him to the bathroom, planting him on the closed lid of the toilet. One of his eyes is swollen shut, and he can barely see out of the other one as it is. Dean works around him, grabbing things from cabinets, handing Castiel a piece of tissue to shove in his bleeding nose.

A cold cloth is put on his eye, and it starts to numb, hurting the more the swelling goes down for some odd reason.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean whispers, and he shoves Dean to the side.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Castiel snaps, and Dean flinches. He finishes up cleaning Cas’ face, and then offers to take him home “I think that would be best.”

Castiel loves Dean’s car. Although it’s not efficient, more expensive to fix up and drive than Castiel thinks it should be, overall it’s a beautiful car.

The roar of the engine is familiar, the buzz of it under his feet, but right now all he wants to do is get out of it and into his bed. The argument with Dean was frustrating and tiring not to mention the whole getting a black eye from running into a door thing.

Castiel sighs, blushing. That wasn’t his best moment, he’ll admit.

Castiel doesn’t kiss Dean on the lips or even say goodbye when he pulls in front of his house, just slams the door shut with an unhappy grimace sent in the general direction of Dean.

He stumbles a few times walking up the steps, and he hears Dean’s door open before he feels him touching him.

“Don’t touch me, I can take care of myself. You’ve already done enough.” Dean falters and steps back, looking like he’s on the verge of tears. Castiel feels guilty, but the pain in his head is enough to override it.

The front door is closed behind him, and he collapses on the couch, almost instantly passing out.

The first thing he recognizes when he wakes is that there are loud voices coming from the kitchen, yelling and screaming men.

He thinks he’s dreaming it until he pinches himself and realizes it’s real life.

When he sits up he gags, the throbbing in his head too much.

“Castiel? Are you okay?” Gabriel rushes forward, and he shakes his head, holding it in his hands.

His fingers trail lightly over his skin, and even that hurts like a bitch. It’s bruised from his eyebrow down to his chin as far as he can tell. His lip is split, and he wipes at the blood from his nose.

“What the hell did that bastard do to you?” Gabriel whispers.

“Bastard? Dean? He didn’t do anything.” Castiel insists, and Gabriel’s face softens.

“Cas, if he told you not to tell us, don’t trust him, okay? Tell me, please.”

“Dean did nothing. We got into an argument and I ran into his door and the door knob went right into my nose and eye, that’s why I’m all beat up.”

“Then what did Dean do?”

“It’s nothing, Gabriel,” Castiel sighs. “Couple stuff, nothing major. He’s not . . . _beating_ me, Gabe. He’d never do that.”

“Well, then I should probably tell Michael and Lucifer to back off,” Gabriel says sheepishly, and Castiel’s good eye widens.

“You stuck Michael and _Lucifer_ on Dean? Is he okay?” Castiel asks, and Gabriel laughs.

“He’s fine, I’ll be right back.” Castiel hears Gabriel telling Michael and Lucifer the story, and then feet hit the floor and Dean’s running towards him, cupping his face and carding a hand through his hair.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, so so sorry,” Dean says, and pulls Castiel into his arms, rocking him like a baby.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel says, and he laughs weakly.

“Good. I thought for sure those two were going to kill me.”

“No, they would have let you live. They would have let me kill you.” Dean laughs, but then he stops, not sure if Castiel is kidding or not. “I’m joking, Dean. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I may not be able to get it up for a while because of Michael kicking me right in the balls, but yeah, I’m fine.” Castiel rolls his eyes. “Are we okay? I’m sorry about . . . you know, everything.”

“Yes, Dean, we are okay. I thought it over and you’re right, we’re not ready to move in together. We don’t even have the money.”

“True. Although, you could just come stay at my house for a few nights a week, keep a toothbrush and drawer there.”

“Really?” Castiel asks, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, really,” Dean beams back, and Castiel kisses it right off of his face.

“Are your parents home?” Castiel murmurs against his mouth, in between kisses.

“No,” Dean replies, licking beyond Castiel’s lips.

“Then I’m going to have to take you up on the offer of spending the night at your house.”

“I told you I can’t get it up.”

“Well, I can, and you’re going to take care of me because I have a black eye.” Dean laughs and kisses him on the nose.

“Fine, but I get a day of pampering, too.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
